


my love, my heart

by spooons



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I apologise, I have no clue what tense this is in, MC is based on my own MC/OC but nothing is specified, MC makes loads of cookies, Other, Self-Indulgent, Slight swearing, Soft Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), but they're tagged anyways, domestic?, even tho this is about luci, i got tired of keeping it in check, love language is physical touch, nor pov, not a song fic but mc sings in the beginning, other demon brothers are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooons/pseuds/spooons
Summary: You and Lucifer have a heart to heart conversation while baking cookies after he over heard you singing a certain song
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 17





	my love, my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic, and ngl I'm nervous. But what can go wrong
> 
> I heard the song "Lucifer, my love" by Twin Temple and this sort of scene has been living in my head for a while, and I haven't yet seen someone do something like this
> 
> also, I personally am not a fan of pet names, but I read a few fics where Lucifer calls MC my heart, so I included that here, as it makes this even more indulgent (and it makes me happy)

_ Lu-ci-fer, my love _

__ Lucifer stops in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice coming from the kitchen, along with the smell of various cookies. Curious to know if he heard correctly (he was pretty sure he did, but hearing you say a statement like that intrigued him) he walks closer and stands quietly outside where you were baking, waiting, listening. He needed to know for sure you said what you did.

_ Take me, as human sacrifice _

_ Cause I’m just a fool, a fool in love _

_ I’d never sell my soul _

_ But I’d give it freely to you _

__ Lucifer smiles softly. You already gave yourself to him, and he to you, as did the rest of his brothers, through the pacts they’ve made with you. But you weren’t singing about them. You were singing about him. He felt deep satisfaction at that.

_ Oh Satan, deliver me _

_ From society’s hypocrisy _

_ I’d kill to spend eternity _

_ With you _

_ Satan? _ Lucifer blinks in surprise, he thought this song was about him and him only. Hearing Satan’s name gave him a twisted feeling throughout his body. At that, he stepped into the kitchen.

“MC.” came a voice from the door

“ _ So tell me your  _ \- Ah!” You exclaimed, dropping the mixing bowl you were washing in the sink with a clank, “What the fuck, Lucifer! You need to stop doing that. You’re lucky I was washing this bowl, and didn’t have anything in it, or I’d make you clean everything up. Also, I didn’t think you were home, no meeting with Diavolo?” You eyed the fact that he wasn’t wearing his gloves or jacket, and his tie was missing.

“Diavolo had to attend to other matters, so he canceled our plans. Can I ask what you were singing?” He looks at you, with black and red eyes that always held such pride and authority within them.

“What I was singing?” Lowering your eyes, you went back to the table you were working at, distracting your hands by scooping out and rolling the rest of the cookie dough. You hadn’t meant anyone to hear you, and never did you mean the man himself to hear. You should have expected it though, nothing happened in the house without Lucifer finding out about it sooner or later. “Oh nothing, it’s a song from the human realm I heard when I went back. Been stuck in my head.”

Lucifer comes closer to where you were at the table, “I see. What was it about then? I don’t believe it’s only nothing.”

_ Oh god, he knows. _ You sigh, “I’m not getting out of this am I. You’re always so pushy.” Lucifer hummed, and handed you the last cookie sheet waiting to be filled. Taking that as a prod to keep going, you tell him.

“It’s a song about Lucifer. A love song of sorts, actually. A song about wanting to be with the biggest sinner of humanity, for eternity. A song about the seductiveness of sinning for something, or someone, you love.” You continue rolling the dough into balls to place on the sheet.

“Why does it mention Satan, if it’s about me?” He really did hear all of what you sang didn’t he, that was embarrassing. You sigh, of course he’d ask that, hearing you say Satan probably put a damper on his own sin.

“In the human realm, Lucifer and Satan are one and the same. That’s what the majority of people believe.” Lucifer looks at you again.

“I see, that does not surprise me”

“I would’ve thought you’d have more to say about it, you shock me, Luci.” You place your hand on your heart like he does, feigning surprise, attempting to mock him. He raises an eyebrow at you.

“I am well aware that humans have such misconceptions about me and my brothers, so I apologise if my reaction wasn’t up to your standards.” You snort at that, moving to switch cookies around in the oven, putting the last few sheets in. He really had a way of apologising without sounding sincere. “What does the song mean to you? I understand it’s been stuck in your head, but there must be another reason, I’m curious.” Lucifer asks again. 

“Here, sorry, could you put these on the other side of the table? I’m running out of room here and it would be great if you could help, since you're in the way.” You handed him two sheets of baked cookies. Lucifer did as you asked, but not without raising an eyebrow at you.

“You’re avoiding the question, MC.”

“Gah, I know. I just don't know how to word this” Lucifer looks at you with a softness in his eyes that you hardly ever see.

“You can say whatever you want, MC. I won’t hurt you”  _ Not anymore _ . You knew what he was referring to, when no matter what you said or how you said it he was at your throat. He was watching you, but not in the way he did, all those months ago. When he almost killed you. You knew he still felt guilty, for everything he put you through.

“I know, Lucifer '' You smile softly, leaning forward on the table, hands making shapes in the floor you spilled on the table. You took a deep breath, “To be honest, I never thought much of the song until I went back to the human realm. I forgot exactly where I heard it, but I remember the lyrics. I know the song portrays a fantasy situation, if you take it quite literally. But I can’t help but think of the real Lucifer. And how I actually share a part of myself with him.” You lift your hand and softly touch your forehead, where a black diamond pact mark lays, hidden under your skin.

You feel Lucifer place a hand on your shoulder, slowly turning you around to face him. He cups your cheek with a hand to turn your head up, eyes looking at your forehead. With his other hand, he brushes his thumb across your forehead, where the pact mark is. 

“You had flour there,” He murmurs, while trailing his fingers down your face, eyes meeting yours, “I also share a part of myself with you, my heart, as do the rest of my brothers. That cannot only be it. It’s a song with my name in it, after all.” Your heart skips a beat and a blush creeps up your face, upon hearing what he referred to you as. You swallow.

“I have to check the cookies, Lucifer.” You say softly, hand sitting on his that was still cupping your face. Your eyes gazing into his. “They’re going to burn, if they do, I won’t have any to hide away for us.” He slowly lets his hands fall, you smile up at him. “I won’t take too long.” 

You turn, grabbing hot pots to take the cookies sheets out. You breathe a sigh of relief. They weren’t burnt. If Lucifer drew you into him much more though, these cookies would be long burned into charcoal. You got busy separating the hoard of cookies you made into groups for Beel, the other brothers, Diavolo (knowing he always wanted to try human realm food) and yours and Lucifers. You weren’t lying when you said the last two batches were for you two to share.

“Here, try this.” You handed him a human realm chocolate chip cookie. That was mainly the reason you had so many cookies, the recipe from your mom could make about 12 dozen if you didn’t half and quarter the recipe, which you didn’t. But no matter, there was no such thing as too much when you lived in a house with seven demons, one being the Avatar of Gluttony. You smile to yourself, as much as they were very much the definition of demons, you grew to love them. Especially one in particular. 

“What’s with that look?” You look up to see Lucifer with another cookie half eaten in his hand, you smile even more, knowing he liked them.

“Oh, I’m just thinking about how much I love and care for all of you, and was glad I was chosen for the exchange program, even if it was rocky in the beginning.” Oh, there it was. The one thing you tried so hard to get Lucifer to do. A pink blush grew high on his cheeks, “Lucifer? You’re blushing.”

He frowns at me, “No, I’m not. You’re mistaken.” You roll your eyes at that.

You close the distance between you two, until you are right in front of him. You raise a hand to touch the metal buttons on his vest, you were expecting them to be cool not warm, as you always seem to forget that demons run a lot warmer than humans do. And to be honest, from looking at Lucifer, you can understand why you’d forget that unlike with Beel and Mammon.

“You’re very warm,” You mutter, flattening your hands on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath, his heart beat and the warmth that comes from him. You weren’t cold by any means, having been in the kitchen half the day, but the steady warmth was comforting. You feel his chest rumble as he lets out a chuckle, reaching to grab your hands. He brings one up to his face and places his own on top of yours, your hand flesh against his face, eyes closing. Slowly, you start to rub your thumb under his eye and he leans into it slightly, a soft breath coming out of him.

“And you’re very soft.” Lucifer opens his eyes, looking down at you with adoration, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of your hand that’s on his chest still, “I always enjoy it when you touch me first, it’s a shame you don’t do it more often.”

Your face becomes even redder, half with embarrassment, half with guilt, “That’s because I don’t want to offend you.”  _ Or anger you,  _ you finish. Knowing that his sin, his pride, affects how he feels about being touched. Especially in front of others. You knew this. But also, since you two came so far in your relationship, you didn’t want to do anything that might cause him to pull away, to not trust you again. He looks at you knowingly.

“My heart, I would never be offended by you touching me. But I would much rather have you do it when we’re alone, not in front of others. What we experience with each other is ours and ours alone. My brothers don’t need to stick their noses in anything between us, especially Asmodeus.” His brows crease slightly when he mentions his brothers. You know much he loves his family, especially Mammon, it’s in everything he does. You heard the story of how they fell, and you’ve seen plenty of evidence yourself. They’re just all a handful to deal with, Lucifer is as well, even if he chooses to deny it.

You smile softly up at him, “Speaking of your brothers, they should be coming back soon. Who’s on dinner duty?”

“I don’t know, and don’t care to know at this moment. They can settle that themselves.” He releases your hands, pulling you closer by your waist, “You need to tell me more about that song, MC.”

You sigh, grabbing at the lapel of his vest with one hand, and reaching up with another to card your fingers through his hair, feeling the soft strands run through, “I always wanted to do that,” You murmur, feeling the warmth from him seeping into your bones, and his strong heart beat against your fist. 

“You’re insufferable sometimes,” You grab at his lapel with your other hand, pulling yourself forwards to lean your head against his chest, Lucifer’s arms wrapping around you. You feel his laugh, rumbling against your head. You hear the front door slam shut, announcing someone else was home.

“Lucifer, my love, I’m afraid someone’s home already. If you don’t have much paperwork, could we continue this somewhere that's not the kitchen?” Lucifer felt the deep satisfaction of pride bubbling up, from hearing you call him ‘my love’ and hearing that you want to spend more time with him, away from everyone else. It also answered the question he kept asking you, and he loved that he finally confirmed what you felt for him.

“Of course, MC. Just let me grab some things from my office, I’ll meet you in my room. I’ll expect you to be quick, my heart.” He turned to leave, before he left the kitchen, he added “Please try not to grab my brothers attention, I don’t want them bothering us.”

“Well, of course. There’s cookies here in the kitchen, I’m sure they’ll be busy enough with them.” He hummed as he left, leaving you in the cookie filled kitchen. Grabbing two things of cookies before leaving yourself, not trusting Diavolo’s in the kitchen, you head to your room quickly to grab some pajamas. Since you have a chance to cuddle with Lucifer now, you didn’t want to have to leave unless you needed to, so that came with spending the night with the man himself.

Just as you got to Lucifer's bedroom door, you heard Levi yell out that there were cookies in the kitchen, and Beel’s loud footsteps just as you closed the door.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any errors and whatnot. I will most likely tidy this up in the future as I advance in my writting ability
> 
> I feel like my writing style changed throughout this, that wasn't intentional. I think it's just cause I got into writing after I had a more soild scene
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed imagining it  
> and I hope you see something that makes you smile :)


End file.
